


Testing subscription notifications

by testy



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen, testing a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing. This is a summary of a thing.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. Still a summary of a thing. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Testing subscription notifications

This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!This is still a thing!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Testing notification emails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988645) by [testy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2)




End file.
